Realidad
by Mademoiselle K
Summary: Tobey sabe que cuando eres novio de una chica, es importante que las amigas de tu chica te aprueben. ¿Qué tan preparado está para la inspección de las amigas universitarias de Sara?


**Realidad.**

Summary: Tobey sabe que cuando eres novio de una chica, es importante que las amigas de tu chica te aprueben. ¿Qué tan preparado está para la inspección de las amigas universitarias de Sara?

Disclaimer: La historia y personajes pertenecen a Susane Colasanti, yo sólo juego con los personajes en mi loca cabeza.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estoy por tocar la puerta pero me detengo, la verdad, las risitas dentro de aquella habitación me detienen. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Tocar, pasar, dejar que me examinen y miren a Sara con cara de "esta bueno" o "es un pelmazo"? Eso es lo extraño de las chicas, siempre se creen con el derecho de opinar con propiedad de los novios de sus amigas, independiente de si son buenos o no, si alguna vez Mike se hubiese puesto a criticar a Sara le hubiese callado de un solo puñetazo, y es mi mejor amigo…

Suspiré y toqué la puerta, inmediatamente las risas se acabaron, supe sabían que estaba ahí, Sara quería que conociera a sus amigas de universidad y había concertado este tipo de junta improvisada, _"estaremos estudiando con las chicas, puedes pasarte… ya sabes… para conocerlas";_ después de casi tres meses de estar viviendo lo que es la vida universitaria, con un ritmo frenético y estresante lo único que quería era un momento a solas con ella, pero no podía hacerlo, si ella quería que sus amigas me conocieran de manera oficial, lo haría, sabía era importante para Sara.

- ¡Hey! – como siempre mi novia sonriéndome de esa manera que aún hace que mi cerebro desconecte, probablemente Josh y Mike se burlarían de mi sabiendo detalles como esos, ya saben, todas esas cursilerías que se han ido quedando con poder en mi diario vivir, sin embargo no me preocupan, sólo me preocupa esa felicidad inefable de saber que tengo a una chica tan grandiosa a mi lado.

La tomo de la cintura y la beso, sus manos me rodean en un abrazo, el beso se corta al sentir los cotilleos de gente a sus espaldas, Sara se aparta algo avergonzada, lo se porque articula esa sonrisa que la hace parecer tan infantilmente adorable.

- Pasa…

Entro a la habitación y me encuentro con tres pares de ojos fijos en mi, debo decir, me intimido un poco. Dos de ellas están sentadas en la cama de Sara, entre varios libros y carpetas, la tercera –quien estaba usando un estrambótico pañuelo amarrado a su cabeza- me mira sentada desde uno de los escritorios.

- Ellas son Michelle, Rachel –dice apuntando a las dos rubias sobre la cama- y ella es Ivanna…- miro a la chica de ojos azules y pelo oscuro que grita a todas luces que es rusa o algo así, al menos su nombre me lo insinúa.- chicas, él es mi novio, Tobey…

Me quedo parado junto a Sara sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- Un gusto, Tobey…- dice una de las chicas de la cama, me doy cuenta que no se cuál es Rachel y cual es Michelle, Sara nunca especificó.

- Igualmente.- respondo mientras me acerco a la silla del escritorio vacío.

- Así que… Sara nos ha dicho que estudias en la academia de música de Manhattan.- dice Ivanna.

- Así es.- en ese instante siento los dedos de Sara entrelazarse a los míos, la observo y sonrío mientras apego más su cuerpo al mío, a mi costado.

- Es un excelente guitarrista…- añade mi novia, no puedo evitar sonreírle, pareciera realmente orgullosa de mi todo el tiempo.

- ¿Y cuánto dura la carrera? – pregunta nuevamente Ivanna, comienzo a darme cuenta que le va eso de preguntar mucho.

- Cinco años.

- ¿Y luego qué harás?

Me encojo de hombros mientras Rachel (o Michelle) comienza a reírse.

- Hey, Anna, que esto no es un interrogatorio de la CIA.- dice.

- Sólo es curiosidad…

- ¿Eres de los que creen que estudiar música es una pérdida de tiempo?- pregunto mirándola fijamente, siento a Sara tensarse un poco a mi lado y me reprendo mentalmente por dejarme llevar en mi temperamento, se suponía que tenía que agradarles a estas chicas.

Pero Ivanna pareciera no amilanarse por mi pregunta.

- No…- responde segura- Sólo quería saber si tenías un plan…

- Jamás me han gustado los planes a largo plazo.- cosa que no es completamente cierta, quizás antes era así, pero desde que Sara está en mi vida, me he visto como nunca planeando cosas para mi futuro, sólo que suelo guardarlas para mi y Sara, no comentarlas con nadie más.

- Entonces no tienes pensado nada sobre tu futuro.- vuelve a preguntar, Sara esta por decir algo pero me adelanto.

- Por ahora es inútil, recién empiezo la Academia ¿no? ¿acaso tu ya tienes la lista de cosas en que gastarás tu primer sueldo?

Una de las rubias se ríe y veo a la rusa mirarla rudamente, me pregunto cómo es que Sara es amiga de semejante tía, o quizás no lo es y simplemente esta ahí por casualidad.

- Sara nos contó que tenías una banda…- comentó la misma que se había reído hacía instantes.

- Sí… pero lo he dejado, al menos momentáneamente.

Un silencio algo incómodo cruza la habitación, se que las cosas no están saliendo como debería, de pronto un recuerdo asalta mi mente, Dave sentado en el almuerzo junto a Sara y sus amigas, haciéndolas reír apenas en el primer encuentro, arrugo el ceño, no se por qué he tenido que acordarme del bestia de Dave en ese instante. Sara parece captar que algo va mal y de pronto recuerda que debe ir a buscar unas fotocopias y yo debo acompañarla, no mentiría si dijera que estaba completamente aliviado de abandonar aquella habitación.

Caminamos unos minutos en silencio, abandonando el edificio. Se lo que pasa por la cabeza de mi novia, lo se porque la conozco bastante bien.

- Lo siento…- digo de pronto. Sara se detiene y me observa. Niega con la cabeza.

- No, yo lo siento… creí que Ivanna se iba a comportar y…

- No les he agradado ¿Uh?- era más bien una constatación.

- Bueno… no pudieron hablar mucho ¿no?, pero con Michelle y a Rachel de seguro no te costará congeniar, ellas son… muy parecidas a Maggie…

- Ivanna es más como Laila, ¿no?- pregunto sosteniendo sus manos.

- Algo así, ella no confía mucho en los hombres, Rachel dice que es porque la botaron justo antes de venir a la universidad y por eso es tan…

- ¿Amarga?

- Ahá…

Continuamos parados a la salida del edificio dormitorio. La observo.

- En serio, lo siento…

- No lo hagas…- replica tomando mi rostro, obligándome a ver sus hermosos ojos.

- Podría aplicarme en caerle mejor a tus amigas…- ella sonríe.

- No te esfuerces en ello…

- Quizás si viniésemos más a las fiestas de tu facultad…

De pronto los ojos de Sara me miraban con alarma.

- ¿Bromeas?

Parece enojada. Trato de pensar en qué segundo pasamos de estar bien a estar mal.

- No…- se que no ha sido la respuesta más acertada, lo se porque en los ojos de Sara se lee el descontento.- ¿Qué tiene de malo? -Sigo sin entender.

Pasan dos chicas a nuestro lado, las siento murmurar cosas pero sólo tengo ojos para mi novia y su repentino espasmo de enfado inexplicable.

- ¡Eso tiene de malo!- apunta hacia su espalda donde veo a las dos chicas que acababan de pasar por nuestro lado. Continúo más perdido. Sara lee mi incomprensión y roda los ojos.- ¿Tienes idea de lo increíblemente atractivo que eres para el 90 por ciento de las chicas de aquí?

Entonces caigo. Sara esta celosa. Mi novia esta celosa de todas las chicas de su universidad, y yo soy el motivo de sus celos. Sería estúpido no decir que sentí mi ego elevarse unos buenos números con eso, si Sara estaba lo suficientemente enojada por la perspectiva, es porque realmente no deseaba terminar con esto, y no es como si diese motivos para pensar lo contrario, pero, sin dudas actitudes como éstas siempre me ponían de buen humor, aún cuando ella me mirara con el ceño fruncido.

Fue mi turno de sonreír y tomar su rostro.

- Mírame…

- Lo hago.- replicó.

- Entonces comprende que te amo a ti.

Ella asintió mientras hacía un leve puchero, sonreí y besé esos perfectos labios.

- Pero ellas te miran… las he visto ¿sabes? cuando vienes por mi… incluso Rachel escuchó a una chica de segundo hablar de ti, sabía tu nombre y que eras mi novio y…

- Exacto, soy tu novio.- ¿en qué minuto pasé a ser yo el seguro en la relación?

Sara me miró y la abracé antes de comenzar a caminar con ella hacia la calle. Nueva York en su ebullición de gente y actividad. Mi brazo rodeando sus hombros en actitud relajada, no nos detuvimos hasta un par de cuadras después.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunté luego de tener las fotocopias en mis manos (eran demasiadas para que las cargara ella).- ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi departamento?

Eso sonaba tan bien, claro que no vivía solo, lo compartía con otros dos chicos, pero era perfecto para nosotros, se sentía de lo más cool tener tu propio espacio, lejos de los padres.

- ¿Estaremos solos?

El sonrojo en el rostro de Sara luego de hacer esa pregunta me hizo sonreír, era exquisitamente adorable.

- Puedo hacer que lo estemos…- susurré cerca de su oreja antes de besar sus labios y comenzar a caminar hacia la estación de metro más cercana.

No podía creer cómo había llegado a ese punto en mi vida, con una novia perfecta, una plaza en una importante institución, un apartamento en decentes condiciones… pero sabía que gran parte se la debía a la mujer que caminaba a mi lado, Sara había sido mi motor a luchar por sueños, y ella era mi sueño hecho realidad.

_Algo real._

Llámenme marica y cursi, me da igual.

Sara era _mi realidad_, y eso estaba perfecto para mi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Para Nacha. **

**Porque me jodiste las bolas para que me leyera este libro y porque se querías este one shot. **

**Gracias a todos por leer. **

**Mademoiselle K.**


End file.
